


Hell on Heels

by Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn



Series: Songfics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Pistol Annies - Hell On Heels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:16:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn/pseuds/Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm hell on heels<br/>Say what you will<br/>I done made the devil a deal<br/>He made me pretty<br/>He made me smart<br/>And I'm going to break me a million hearts<br/>I'm hell on heels, baby I'm comin' for you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell on Heels

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus for all my Unicorns!  
> The song is "Hell on Heels" by Pistol Annies. It's hella good and it's one of my favorite songs.

You were sitting there on the park bench crying your eyes out. Your boyfriend had just broken up with you for reasons that were completely horrible. You had thought that everything had been going fine until you came home one day and he sprang the news on you that he couldn't date someone who wasn't 'his intelligence level'. As he was walking out the door you heard him mumble something about how you weren't his 'level of pretty' either. He broke your heart. Now, it's true that you weren't the brightest bulb, and you weren't exactly supermodel material, I mean, you were pretty, but not _that_ pretty. But that's no reason to break up with someone.

So there you were, you sat there watching the children play on the jungle gym. You remembered back to when you were one of those children, playing with your friends Katie, and Ivy. Sometimes your friend Jake would come along and play too. That's where you'd met your boyfriend, that where it all started. You couldn't take it anymore so you got up and left behind the park bench and the children.

You were on your way out to your car when a hand landed on your shoulder. You turned around faster than lightning, only to see a tall blonde man with striking icy blue eyes. "May I help you, sir?" you asked. "No, (Y/n). But I think I can help you."

 _I'm hell on heels_  
_Say what you will_  
_I've done made the devil a deal_  
_He made me pretty_  
_He made me smart_  
_And I'm going to break me a million hearts_  
_I'm hell on heels, baby I'm comin' for you_

It had been two years since Lucifer had made you who you are. A gorgeous, intelligent woman out for revenge on the one who broke your heart. You had a hard time tracking down your ex, but in the mean time, why not break a few extra hearts? You had gotten married to a man because he was rich and you thought you might as well con him. You didn't love him, but you did love his money. You might as well use your looks and smarts to get what you wanted from who you wanted, right?

_This diamond ring on my hand  
Is the only good thing that came from that man_

About six months later you divorced your husband. He had gambled all of his money away and now he was useless to you. You went to a bar to try and shake him from coming after you because believe it or not, he was actually in love with you. He had been calling you over and over telling you that you had broken his heart. You didn't care. You knew how it felt, and you wanted him to feel it too.

That's when a very hansom man sat down beside you. His vibrant blue eyes scanning you, watching your every move. You turned to him and said "May I help you, sir?" the man laughed a little bit and said "I see you've really embraced your beauty since i gave it to you" you squinted your eyes, "Luci, I really don't have time for you." "Of course you do." he said, "You're not married to that sorry hairless ape anymore, I think you have plenty of time. Go on, pet. Tell daddy about all the things you've been doing over the past couple years or so." He smiled at you, and you knew your excitement to tell him everything was going to win. You gave in. "Ok, but, don't judge me." You said. "Pet, I have no reason to judge you."

 _Got a GTO from one named Joe_  
_And a big piece of land down in Mexico_  
_I'm hell on heels, baby I'm comin' for you_

 _I got a pink guitar, a Lincoln Town Car_  
_From ol' what's his name I met at a bar_  
_Got a high-rise flat in Hollywood_  
_From a married man who wasn't up to no good_  
_I'm hell on heels, baby I'm comin' for you_

_Then there's Jim, I almost forgot_  
_I ran him off, but I took the yacht_  
_Poor ol' Billy, bless his heart_  
_I'm still using his credit card_  
_I'm hell on heels, Sugar Daddy I'm comin' for you_

"Well it seems you've been having alot of fun thanks to me. You're really caught up on you-know-hmmhmm though." Lucifer said as you took the last sip of your beer. "Yeah, thanks Luci. Now I have to spend the night in a hotel somewhere so if you'll excuse me-" you got up and started to walk out of the bar "I know someone who can help you find your betrayer." he interrupted. You turned around to him slowly. "I'm listening." you said as you sat back down beside him. 

"His name is Crowley, I can't bring him to you but I can tell you how to get his attention." he said. You listened intently to everything Lucifer was saying, and by the time he was finished, you had more than one idea on how to use this demon to get what you wanted. Seeing as that was your specialty and all.

In the middle of the night you drove your car to the crossroads at the edge of town and buried your little box in the center. You followed all of Lucifer's instructions and soon you were standing face-to-face with the King of Hell himself. "Well well, darling. Aren't you a pretty little human." "Lucifer sent me." you stated simply. "e said you could help me with a little problem." "And what problem might that be, love? I may or may not help you." "I need you to find someone for me so that I can kill them." "Darling, I make deals, I go and kill people, I take peoples souls, I don't go on scavenger hunts for people." "You would if Lucifer was the one asking." "Lucifer's not here, love." "Actually," said a third voice, "I am."

You both turned to see Lucifer standing there with a less than amused expression on his face. "Lucifer." "Demon." "That's King of Hell" "I don't care." you interrupted their little dispute and said "Ok boys, you can get back to your little 'who's you-know-what is bigger' quarrel, but right now I need to make a deal with you." you said gesturing to Crowley. "Listen to her, demon. You will do whatever my human wants. Within reason that is." "Why, is the big bad fallen angel going soft?" Crowley replied. "Just make the deal." Lucifer instructed.

About half an hour later you had made your deal with Crowley and he had gone to look for your ex. You on the other hand were sitting in your car with Lucifer talking and laughing about all the chumps you had managed to pin down and break. Crowley returned another half hour later and said that he had found your annoying human ex and would take you to him. You agreed and took his hand.

_I'm hell on heels, say what you will_  
_I've done made the devil a deal_  
_He made me pretty_  
_He made me smart_  
_And I'm gonna break me a million hearts_  
_I'm hell on heels baby I'm comin' for you_

Crowley brought you to a nice little suburban home with a white fence, green bushes, a stain glass door, etc. "This is where he lives? Dear God what happened to his masculinity." You walked up to his door and rang the doorbell. It was like the sound of little Big Bens ringing all through his house. "Oh. God." you said as the ringing kept.. well, ringing. The door was answered and immediately you wanted to punch his face. 

"Hello? May I help you?" he said calmly, clearly he didn't recognize you now that you were 'on his level of intelligence and beauty'. "Hello, Shawn." you said, his facial expression immediately changed. "(Y/n).. Uh, hi, what's it been? Two.. Three years since-" "since you ripped my heart out of my chest? Yeah about." His eyes widened and he lost focus on what was happening, and he did the worst thing possible. He invited you in.

"So, uh, what brings you here? In town? Wanted to visit?" he was trying to stay focused, but all he could do was try and rap his mind around that you were so freakin' gorgeous now. "Well as I said. You ripped my heart out of my chest. Now I'm going to do the same to you." and with that, you took out your knife you had been hiding in you knee-high-boot and plunged it into his heart. Your facial expression didn't change in all that was happening. Blood was dripping from his chest, from the knife, and from the hand you used to stab him. You twisted the knife and he yelled in pain. You twisted it the other way and he yelled again, this time his body went limp. You pushed him onto the couch beside you and ripped the knife from his chest. You walked out of the room, out of the door, and out to Crowley who was still standing outside of the house. "Take me back to Lucifer." you instructed. He did as you asked and immediately you were gone, leaving the suburban home with the white fence, green bushes, stained glass door, and bloody stabbed to death body of your ex boyfriend behind.

_I'm hell on heels, say what you will_  
_I've done made the devil a deal_  
_He made me pretty_  
_He made me smart_  
_I'm gonna break me a million hearts_  
_I'm hell on heels, Sugar Daddy I'm comin' for you!_

**Author's Note:**

> Update: So I realized that the song talks about "I done made the devil a deal", but I never said what the deal that (Y/n) made with Lucifer was. Basically the deal was he would make her pretty/smart and she would use those gifts to break men's hearts, the way her heart had been broken, so horribly that they would kill themselves and their souls would go to Hell so that Lucifer could build an army of demons.
> 
> So yeah. In case you were wondering.


End file.
